WTNOF Episode 9: Kreisau Circle HQ 3
Now that Set Roth has agreed to join the Kreisau Circle, he tells them about Da'at Yichud, the technology they built and how the Nazis have used it to win the war. He also decrees that they must find a secret chamber of Da'at Yichud, and one of them is somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean, and the only way to do that is to steal a Nazi U-Boat. Max helps out by lifting a device that Set can repair. This episode is also an interlude, but there's also some enemies to fight, but only a few, and this episode is pretty straightforward. Kreisau Circle HQ (Click for full size image) 1. Set will tell you that if he's to repair the device he's repairing, he needs an aid of a welder. Head to the Hangar and towards one of the Helicopters. 2. In the helicopter in your left, either Fergus or Wyatt will tell you where the welder is, and it's by the fountain entrance right before the door into HQ. Head back to the surveillance room. 3. Once back in the surveillance room, head to Bombate (who's sitting in front of the door) and press the square button to make a cutscene appear where B.J. and Bombate move the chair in order for B.J. to get to the door. 4. One at the fountain entrance, use the Laserkraftwerk to cut the metal plate blocking the way to the sewers. 5. Press the square button to open the manhole and B.J. will dive into the water and grab the welder. Now, it's only a matter of getting back to HQ. Sewer system (Click for full size image) 6. Swim to the other side of the pipe and once you're out of the pipe, swim to the top of the water to prevent drowning and then swim towards a ladder to your right. 7. Use the Laserkraftwerk to shoot at the chain that is holding up the ladder on the other platform you'll see in front of you. 8, 9. Run and jump to the other platform and climb the ladder, make your way through the corridors (there's a heavy armor vest in the second room which will be of use). 10. When you reach the end of the second room, use the Laserkraftwerk to shoot at the chambers that are chained to the ceiling, then head into the next room. 11. Throw the swich in a small area to your left, this will cause some of the chambers that are still chained to come down and release some Ubersoldats armed with 1946 model heavy machine guns. Use the Laserkraftwerk to eliminate them, you can use a heavy machine gun once you eliminate one and to eliminate the other. 12. After eliminating the Ubersoldats, it's clear from here, head straight until you come to a door, head to your right to find a vending plate and use the Laserkraftwerk to cut it open. 13. Head into the vent and you'll find a chain that's holding the adjacent door closed. Shoot the chain to open the door and make your way out of the vent and through the door. 14. Make your way through another vent and you'll be back in HQ via the archives room. Go back to the surveillance room and place the welder on the table, than Set will give you a small piece of paper to give to Anya. Other things There are certain ways to obtain some collectibles in this episode. Gold Item In the Archives room, a woman named Anna will tell you that she misplaced her wedding ring. Head upstars until you reach the top floor and into a small bathroom next to the tool room, and you'll find her ring. Return the ring to Anna and you'll get a gold item. Health & Armor Upgrade In this episode, and depending on who you save in the first episode. Go into the bed on the second floor or the small room on the first, and you'll make a certain cutscene appear that'll be where B.J. interacts with either Tekla or J, in the end, you'll get either a Health or Armor upgrade. Warning: When you save Wyatt, you'll make the J cutscene appear, but remember that J does hallucinogenic drugs and even makes B.J. do some, so viewer discretion is advised.